<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrine of Your Lies by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923734">Shrine of Your Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Blood and Injury, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gabriel is a jerk, Gang Rape, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, Hell is Terrible (Good Omens), Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Torture, but less terrible than heaven somehow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beg, Aziraphale,” Gabriel ordered, violet eyes cold as he glared down at the principality. His voice echoed in the empty, white space of Heaven. “Beg for his life to be spared.”</p><p>Aziraphale tore his gaze away from his demon, meeting Gabriel’s icy stare. He shuddered. He could do this. Crowley was depending on him. His partner had saved him so many times. He could save the demon once, even if, judging by the state of Crowley’s wings, he was already late. “He’s immune to holy water,” he lied boldly, voice unwavering. “You know this. I know Michael told you.”</p><p>A flicker of amusement crossed Gabriel’s face. “You think I don’t know about your little trick? Michael may have been fooled, but I know you, Aziraphale. I’ve been your supervisor for 6,000 years.” He chuckled. “But, if you insist, perhaps we give it a trial run?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angels/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrine of Your Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really sure what to say here except welcome to this angst-fest...<br/>basically, I joined the repossessed server and this happened</p><p>CWs:<br/>Graphic rape (including one instance between Crowley and Aziraphale), non-consensual body modification, humiliation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beg, Aziraphale,” Gabriel ordered, violet eyes cold as he glared down at the principality. His voice echoed in the empty, white space of Heaven. “Beg for his life to be spared.”</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed, hands trembling behind his back. Two angels, their names he couldn’t remember if his life depended on it, flanked Gabriel. One of them held a bucket of holy water. The other, the hair of a gagged and chained Crowley. The demon was obviously terrified, slitted pupils dilated with terror as he panted against the gag. He did not attempt to escape, mangled-looking wings drooped by his sides. He looked at Aziraphale and gave the angel a look that the blond thought may have supposed to be a reassurance. It did not look like one.</p><p>Regardless, Aziraphale tore his gaze away from his demon, meeting Gabriel’s icy stare. He shuddered. He could do this. Crowley was depending on him. His partner had saved him so many times. He could save the demon once, even if, judging by the state of Crowley’s wings, he was already late. “He’s immune to holy water,” he lied boldly, voice unwavering. “You know this. I know Michael told you.”</p><p>A flicker of amusement crossed Gabriel’s face. “You think I don’t know about your little trick? Michael may have been fooled, but I know you, Aziraphale. I’ve been your supervisor for 6,000 years.” He chuckled. “But, if you insist, perhaps we give it a trial run?”</p><p>He snapped, and the angel with the bucket tilted it slightly. Aziraphale could feel the holiness rolling off the water in waves. Crowley could feel it too, raising his wings as if to protect himself from his own demise. The water would tear through his wings like a knife through packing paper. A bucketful of that would destroy Crowley, his essence, his being, in a matter of seconds.</p><p>The word tore from his mouth without permission. “No!”</p><p>“No? You don’t want Domiel to empty his bucket?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. “Then beg.”</p><p>Aziraphale faltered for a second time, this time trying to reason with the higher-ranking angel. It had never worked before. He doubted it would work now. “Gabriel, why are you doing this? What do you gain? It won’t change what happened.”</p><p>Gabriel smiled that empty grin of his. “No, it won’t,” he conceded. “But it’ll make sure that you two traitors are out of the way when Armageddon happens again. And it’ll show that nobody should ever humiliate me like that again. Now, I won’t ask again, sunshine.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley. The demon shook his head no. Whether that was <em>No, don’t let them kill me</em> or <em>No, don’t beg,</em> the angel did not know.</p><p>Domiel shifted the bucket.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Aziraphale choked out, wringing his hands together. “Please, Gabriel. I-“</p><p>“Don’t look at him. Look at me,” the archangel snapped. The blond forced himself to look upon the expensive grey suit, the pure and unadulterated hatred shining behind bright purple eyes. “You’re asking for <em>my</em> mercy.”</p><p>“R-right.” Aziraphale started again, this time making sure to focus where instructed. “Gabriel, I’m sorry. Crowley doesn’t deserve this. I’m begging-“</p><p>The other angel harshly interrupted, “Doesn’t look like you are, Aziraphale.”</p><p>“W-what?“</p><p>“If you were <em>really</em> begging me, you’d be a little closer to the ground, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>The question hung in the air, thick and heavy like noxious clouds of toxic gas. Aziraphale found he couldn’t glance at Crowley.</p><p>Crowley had made him feel like he was so much more than a useless joke of a principality. Crowley had taught him it was okay to stand up to his superiors. Just because he didn’t obey didn’t mean he had to justify himself. It didn’t mean he was bad, it didn’t mean he was a failure. It was fine to have some opinion and do what he thought was right.</p><p>Crowley had been wrong. They’d saved the world, saved each other, and Crowley was fatally wrong and now Aziraphale was prepared to push all those lessons of self-worth and confidence aside to save his demon’s life.</p><p>With that in mind, the blond angel slowly sunk to one knee, genuflecting. He could do this.</p><p>“Spare Crowley, I implore of you.” Eyes. He could feel eyes burning into him. Everyone was staring at him. His cheeks burned. “All that occurred was my fault. The swap was my idea. If you’re to punish anyone, you should punish me. Just…<em>please</em>, don’t destroy him.”</p><p>Silence followed Aziraphale’s words. The sound of Gabriel’s shoes across the ground was the first to break it, the echo of each step like a thunderclap. Aziraphale found himself playing with loose threads on his waistcoat to force his eyes to not drift down.</p><p>“Punish you?” Gabriel stopped right in front of him, teeth bared in a white grin. It looked like a threat. “Every punishment I’ve ever given you has never stuck.”</p><p>Aziraphale knew what he was asking. <em>Why should I waste my time on a useless principality?</em></p><p>Crowley let out a muffled cry. The principality whirled around to see drops of holy water splash to the ground inches in front of him. Frustrated and fearful tears sprung to blue eyes in an instant as he pleaded, “Punish me! Don’t hurt him! Please. I-I deserve it! I can learn, I can change! I-“</p><p>Gabriel slapped him with enough force to make him lose his balance. Aziraphale barely caught himself, unable to help the slightly confused look he cast his superior.</p><p>“You’re not very good at this begging thing,” the dark-haired angel said in a scathing tone. “I’d expected more from you, but you’re always one to disappoint. Maybe you don’t really love your demon.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale whispered guiltily, wringing his hands. He didn’t know whether he was apologizing to Gabriel or Crowley.</p><p>“Clearly not enough!” barked Gabriel with a small chuckle. <em>Not enough.</em> Aziraphale was never enough. He was a reckless screw-up who couldn’t even save his best friend correctly. “I figured as much, sunshine,” Gabriel continued. “Perhaps I should be giving you a task that’s closer to your skillset.”</p><p>The principality said nothing. The archangel smiled again, that big fake smile he always did with just a hint of malice at the corners.</p><p>“Lick my shoes.”</p><p>Aziraphale froze. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. Crowley let out another muffled noise. This time, there was a distinct hiss and the smell of sulfur filled the air. Aziraphale didn’t look, didn’t want to see the damage. He had hesitated for too long and the demon had paid for it.</p><p>That being said, the light-haired angel shifted forward, slowly lowering his head. Gabriel’s shoes smelled like new leather and the faint electric scent that signified Heaven. They tasted about the same too.</p><p>And this was simply <em>humiliating</em>. He knew Gabriel knew it was, and that was probably the intention. The embarrassment of kneeling in front of the archangel was nothing compared to this. Aziraphale could feel tears prickle in his eyes, though he wouldn’t let them fall. Instead, he continued laving at the smooth and expensive dress shoes, not daring to lift his face lest he angered his superior.</p><p>“Why the long face? I thought you would like it, considering how much you enjoy consuming gross matter.”</p><p>Aziraphale didn’t bother to dignify that with a reply, merely switching shoes and licking and licking until his tongue was dry and his mouth ached faintly. He paused to catch his breath, panting. A flash of movement caught his attention too late and he was unable to dodge a kick to the face.</p><p>The angel stumbled back, clutching the same cheek that had been graced with a slap earlier. Stormy violet eyes held his gaze as Gabriel snarled, “Did I say you could stop?”</p><p>“N-no,” squeaked Aziraphale, “I-I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“Yeah, you won’t,” with that, Gabriel grabbed the principality by the collar of his coat, pulling him onto his knees and shoving his face into-</p><p>Aziraphale stiffened and immediately tried to pull away. A tightly woven hand in his blond curls stopped him.</p><p>“Last chance, sunshine.” Gabriel rocked his clothed hips forward, briefly grinding a hard Effort against Aziraphale’s face. “Pleasure me,” he commanded.</p><p><em>No, no no no.</em> Aziraphale had never touched anyone that way. Angels weren’t supposed to have sex. But Armageddon had failed and he’d retired back home with Crowley. He’d wanted his first time to be Crowley, after a romantic date at the Ritz and a long night of kissing and whispered <em>‘I Love You’s</em>. They would both take off their clothes and make love until the morning.</p><p>Now, he was kneeling in front of Gabriel, his dream shattered.</p><p>One of the angels shouted as Crowley presumably tore his head away from their grasp and tried to lunge forward, chains preventing him from doing anything more. There was a grunt, then a winded <em>oof</em> and a guttural groan of pain. The scent of sulfur filled the air once more.</p><p>“Guess your demon didn’t like that,” the dark-haired angel commented with a <em>tsk</em> and a shake of his head. “Perhaps if you do it right the first time, he’ll only be a half-melted puddle of sin.”</p><p>Breath that Aziraphale didn’t need caught in his chest. He still didn’t let the tears fall. He allowed his face to be rubbed against the clothed member before reaching a hand up to undo the zip of gray trousers. The archangel snapped and Aziraphale found his arms wrenched behind him, suddenly bound with angelic chains.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Gabriel mused, “I want this to be slow. I want to savor it. I’ll tell you what to do and when.” His grip was so tight that Aziraphale’s head was beginning to throb. “I’m not sure you deserve my cock yet. <em>Show</em> me you want it, sunshine.”</p><p>The kneeling blond felt as if he would prefer to be discorporated rather than ever want anything from Gabriel. Still, he silently nodded and swallowed down revulsion, tongue flicking out for the second time that day. He softly nuzzled the other angel’s clothed member before tentatively licking at and sucking through the tented fabric. Gabriel grunted in what might have been approval. Aziraphale took this as a sign to continue, tonguing with more pressure and intensity. There was nowhere to go when his mouth began to tire, still trapped by clenched hands, so he breathed heavily against a damp crotch and forced himself to drool so he could have a small reprieve.</p><p>“Does he do this for you, demon?” Gabriel asked with a sneer. “Does he kneel at your feet and beg and drool for you before you even touch him?” His questions were met with silence. “Tabbris, ungag him.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Gabriel,” were the first words Crowley spat. Aziraphale could imagine him, face distorted in pain and rage. “Let him go.”</p><p>In response to that, the archangel just pulled Aziraphale closer. “Undo my zip,” he ordered.</p><p>“Angel, you don’t have to do this,” Crowley protested, sounding on the verge of tears.</p><p>The blond shuddered. He couldn’t disobey, though. He didn’t want to hurt Crowley anymore.</p><p>He obediently found the zipper, clenched the tag between his teeth, and pulled. For one blessed moment, Gabriel let go of his hair to adjust. Then he was yanked forward, a cry of pain escaping his mouth just to be quieted as he choked on the other’s dick.</p><p>“Suck. And if I feel a hint of teeth, Domiel is dumping the bucket.”</p><p>There wasn’t much sucking as much as Gabriel freely fucking his face, shoving his length further and further down Aziraphale’s throat even as the angel underneath him gagged with no reprieve. The fluorescent white light of Heaven blurred before him. All he could think was Gabriel and he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>The larger angel suddenly pulled away, releasing Aziraphale. The blond retched in earnest this time, throat spasming as he tried to keep last night’s dinner down. He was vaguely aware of Crowley howling in outrage in the distance. Gabriel might have said something. There was a snap. Something had changed but he was still coughing and-</p><p>He was naked. Gabriel’s miracle had been used to remove his clothes. His preferred male effort hung limp between his legs. A definite hardness pressed against his ass. Aziraphale felt a chill run down his spine and for once it wasn’t just the cold atmosphere of Heaven. “No,” the principality breathed, blue eyes wide as he glanced to his backside to the best of his ability. His angle was very poor, the side of his face against the floor and his rear up, but it seemed Gabriel had still maintained most of his suit with only his pants pulled down to expose his length. He was on his knees, one hand on Aziraphale’s back, the other guiding his cock to an unprepared hole. “No, no, G-Gabriel please don’t do this,” Aziraphale whimpered.</p><p>“You wanted to be punished. Consider this your punishment.” With that, Gabriel forced his way in.</p><p>Aziraphale blacked out.</p><p>When he regained consciousness, he was in immense pain. Blood, definitely. He was bleeding. He felt torn open, ripped, and like he was repeatedly being stabbed. He let out a cry, trying to remove himself from his assailant's grasp, but it only made it worse. “Stop! Please stop!” he shrieked, only to be pushed down by a large hand. His cheek was smushed against the white ground. It didn’t distract from the terrible and burning invasion as Gabriel grunted and panted behind him.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was looking for, but Aziraphale pried his eyes open. He immediately wished he hadn’t. The archangel had faced him towards Crowley. Crowley, who was watching, chained, powerless, with tear-stained cheeks, as Gabriel forced himself on Aziraphale. Aziraphale closed his eyes.</p><p>“I’m almost surprised your hole is this tight, Aziraphale. Did you and the demon not have sex? Did I ruin your first time?” Gabriel asked with the tone of someone who already knew the answer. When Aziraphale merely let out a sob, he followed the question up with a series of hard smacks against the soft flesh of the blond angel’s ass. “Stop your fucking whining, Aziraphale! You should be grateful that I’m even giving you a third chance. You should be thanking me for taking time out of my day to punish you. You asked for this.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s only response was a whimpered plea to stop. Gabriel just sighed, slowing to a stop. “Typical,” he spat. “Useless principality. It’s a wonder you haven’t Fallen yet. I mean, sex with a demon? It seems you’ve forgotten where you belong to.”</p><p><em>Our side. Always Our Side,</em> the blond angel wanted to say, but all that emerged was an agonized and breathless groan. Gabriel chuckled, gripping light locks as he pitched his voice lower, for only Aziraphale to hear.</p><p>“Did you really think we were going to let you go? The moment we found out your bluff, well…we can’t let a traitor go unpunished. What would the other angels think? You may not have fallen, but a <em>number</em> of nasty reprimands will make you wish you had. <em>All</em> the angels will know what happens to those who disobey the Great Plan.”</p><p>Suddenly teeth sunk into his back and Aziraphale screamed and bucked, trying to twist away from the pinpricks of pain. Gabriel let go. “This is how they mark each other on Earth, isn’t it?” the archangel asked, prodding a finger at the indent as Aziraphale shuddered beneath him. “I’d do it higher if I didn’t have other plans for your neck.”</p><p>“Did you just <em>bite</em> him?” Crowley snarled. There was a loud commotion that ended with a noise of distress and a cracked, “Get off him, you bastard!”</p><p>“Gag him again. I’m bored of hearing him,” Gabriel snapped to his underlings. “Your demon doesn’t seem to like that I’ve staked this claim for Heaven,” Gabriel continued more calmly, palming the other angel’s ass. He began to thrust again, slower. It still sent spikes of pain through Aziraphale. It seemed some of the initial anger had subsided, an almost contemplative tone to his superior’s words. “When I send you back, will he hold you down and fuck you until you smell like him again, I wonder? Demons are notoriously territorial.”</p><p>Aziraphale quickly shook his head in dissent, as if shaking away the thought. He wouldn’t. Crowley wasn’t like that. “He would never hurt me,” he managed to choke out. He could feel Gabriel’s smile. The archangel said nothing, for once. Aziraphale didn’t know if the silence was better. He could hear each one of his own rasped breaths and whimpers, each one of Gabriel’s moans, each time that flesh slapped against flesh. Short nails grasped at his hips, pulling him back as Gabriel forced himself deeper into Aziraphale’s bleeding hole, too busy seeking pleasure to maintain conversation.</p><p>It was mercy when Gabriel finally came with a loud groan, rocking back and forth as he spilled into the principality’s ass before pulling out. Aziraphale was not given a moment of reprieve before there were fingers prodding at his hole once more, Gabriel shoving two in before drawing them out again. Perhaps it was over now. Perhaps now they would be let go and Heaven would never bother either of them again.</p><p>Blunt, wet, fingers prodded at Aziraphale’s mouth, destroying his next theory. He pried his eyes open. There was no sight of Crowley. Gabriel was offering him a mixture of cum and blood. “Go on,” the archangel ordered after the shorter angel just stared at him.</p><p>“N-“</p><p>The moment his mouth was open, Gabriel shoved his fingers in, and Aziraphale repulsed and shocked, unthinkingly bit down as hard as he could.</p><p>Gabriel howled, jerking away and taking his hand with him. Purple eyes regarded Aziraphale with pure, undisguised hatred right before a hand clamped around his throat. For a moment, the archangel seemed to consider squeezing the life out of him. Then his grip loosened. “Tabbris,” Gabriel called to one of the angels, “you deserve a reward. Why don’t you come take a turn with our traitor.”</p><p>It was not a question. It was an order.</p><p><em>No, no, not again,</em> Aziraphale thought as Gabriel rose to his feet and walked out of sight. Something brushed his backside once more. “The traitor’s Effort seems to be defective, Sir,” Tabbris commented, grasping the blond’s soft cock. Aziraphale cringed, yelping in pain at the crushing grip. Tabbris didn’t let go. “When engaging in intercourse, the genitals are supposed to become aroused.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Tabbris. I’m changing his Effort anyway.”</p><p>A hand reached between Aziraphale’s bare legs, groping and molding, and <em>Somebody</em> that felt so <em>wrong</em> until he had a vulva.</p><p>“Something simpler. Self-lubricating, so there are no complications,” Gabriel said. “All you’ve got to do is-“ a finger slid between the lips of his newly formed Effort, stopping to rub at a very sensitive clitoris. To his awful surprise, Aziraphale found himself leaning slightly into the touch, a soft sound escaping his mouth as he felt a touch of moisture grow between his loins.</p><p>“I see,” said Tabbris, sounding a little perturbed. They took a deep breath, then exhaled, as if calming themself. “I see,” they repeated, equally as shakily, undoing their belt buckle. Tabbris lined up, rubbed their member against Aziraphale’s folds twice, and seemed to thrust in before they lost their nerve.</p><p>The first jab burned. Contrary to Gabriel’s beliefs (though he was sure that Gabriel knew that wasn’t how human intercourse worked) a little bit of wetness did not equal adequate preparation. When he let out a loud sound of pain, Tabbris froze. After a moment of tense stillness, they began to awkwardly move, stiff as a board as they mechanically snapped their hips.</p><p>They were not aggressive like Gabriel but they were not gentle either. They were clearly doing this because it had been an order. It made it no less painful, though Aziraphale did retain consciousness even as black spots pulsed in his vision.</p><p>The worst thing about Tabbris was that they were slow. Every noise that slipped from the principality had them stopping, drawing out the entire process. It was long and torturous and by the end of it, Aziraphale had come to terms with the fact that biting Gabriel’s fingers had been a terrible mistake.</p><p>From his slumped position, he felt new hands grip his hips. Domiel. Aziraphale kept his groans quiet and choked and clamped down on his tongue if he felt anything more trying to emerge.</p><p>Domiel wasted no time thrusting in with all of the confidence that Tabbris didn’t have. Aziraphale merely let him, let himself get plowed by the third angel in that short time, let himself be violated and disgraced and humiliated, pussy dripping wet with cum and slick despite all the abuse he had endured. Domiel swiftly and eagerly added to that collection.</p><p>So, there lay Aziraphale, torn hole and dripping cunt exposed as he tried to focus on his breathing and not on the way that it felt like the air itself was ravaging his backside.</p><p>“The way that humans copulate…so messy,” Gabriel muttered. Blue eyes opened once more to find familiar dark dress-shoes in front of him. He didn’t raise his gaze any higher to see the expression on the archangel’s face. “Figures you’d like it.”</p><p>“Gabriel, p-please…” Aziraphale whispered, voice thin from overuse. “Enough.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gabriel agreed, to the other angel’s surprise. “You’re right. While you were getting fucked six ways to Sunday, your demon friend and I made a deal.”</p><p>“Y-you did?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>Gabriel snapped his fingers, and suddenly Aziraphale found himself on his back. The floor was cold. Gabriel brightly smiled down at him. Crowley stood next to the archangel, looking much grimmer. “Crowley agreed that he would fuck you in exchange for freedom.”</p><p>“W-what?” stammered Aziraphale, gaze flicking over to the demon’s. It was unreadable, even without sunglasses. “Crowley…”</p><p>“So much for ‘he would never hurt me’, right? Just had to give him the right price,” sneered Gabriel. “Better hurry before I change my mind. I don’t have all day.”</p><p>“Crowley, no.” Aziraphale regarded the demon with open horror as Crowley approached. He looked heartbroken.</p><p>Kneeling to Aziraphale’s level, the red-head murmured, “‘m sorry, angel,” and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “I-I’ll try my best to make it n-nice, I promise.”</p><p>“N-no! Don’t touch me!” Aziraphale wailed as he squirmed away from the contact. Water had pooled in his eyes again. He didn’t want this to be their first time. He would rather take any punishment that Gabriel could dish out, any awful humiliation. He would rather strike out his own bargain, save his boyfriend from the holy water, stay in Heaven with Gabriel and get whipped daily and have holy fire burn his wings, and even Fall, and God, Someone, anything but this. Not this, not this moment he had imagined so many times with his lover. And call him selfish and terrible, perhaps, but the last thing he wanted right now was to have Crowley touch him.</p><p>“P-please Crowley,<em> don’t-“</em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” Crowley repeated, voice cracking in the middle of his words. It was eerily reminiscent to the way Aziraphale’s heart cracked. A hand landed on his thigh and he snapped his legs close. Crowley moved his hand like he’d been burned.</p><p>“Get away from me,” Aziraphale rasped. He wished he wasn’t looking directly at Crowley so he wouldn’t have to see the way the other’s face shuttered. So he wouldn’t have to see the fear and desperation painted on sharp features. So he wouldn’t see the quiet resignation.</p><p>Crowley returned to kissing the angel’s neck, nipping at his chin and collarbones. Red hair tickled Aziraphale’s pale skin as he squirmed to no avail. Crowley smelled like sulfur and smoke. No, not Crowley. This wasn’t Crowley, he would never let it be Crowley. The <em>demon</em> smelled like sulfur and smoke.</p><p>Aziraphale choked on a moan as nimble fingers found his nipples, rubbing and plucking as a mouth nibbled at his earlobe, slowly making its way back down. As the mouth reached his chest, one hand relocated to his stomach, gently rubbing the soft flesh in soothing and ever-descending circles. Aziraphale bit his lip, unwilling to let any noises escape him except for the occasional whimper.</p><p>The demon was much more gentle than Gabriel or the other angels had been. The principality didn’t know if that was bad or good.</p><p>A face was back in front of his, golden eyes wide and searching. His lip was gently pried from between his teeth. The demon kissed him. He did not reciprocate, even as the kiss persisted and became more insistent, a slightly forked tongue prodding his lips. The demon gave up after a few more seconds, gaze searching again. He looked alarmed. Aziraphale did not care. He felt like he was underwater. At some point, perhaps he had floated away, sunk, and when he finally came to the surface it would all be some terrible lie.</p><p>The demon’s hand slid between his legs, petting the wet folds of Aziraphale’s used cunt. It was raw and sore and painful, the seed of the angels that had roughly and uncaringly had him before slowly dripping out. The demon rubbed his clit a few times and Aziraphale found himself biting his lip again, hips twitching without his control. A finger, then two, slid into him, the pressure on his swollen nub still constant as crooked fingers thrust into him. Aziraphale whined and groaned and panted, a cry that he would never let escape his mouth building in his throat.</p><p>The demon stopped, removing his fingers, and pressed something a lot more substantial against Aziraphale’s entrance. That was the only warning the angel got before the demon slowly pushed into him and he saw stars as something in his undoubtedly broken soul broke again, overwhelming pleasure gushing from between his trembling legs. The demon kept going, even as Aziraphale keened. He began to move, hips snapping jerkily as he stared at Aziraphale with wide golden eyes, whispering apologies under his breath as he gripped the angel’s hips and invaded his body.</p><p>Quiet pleas for mercy formed on Aziraphale’s lips but never made it to the air. He felt numb, but that couldn’t erase the feeling of the slide of each push and pull in and out. The demon was asking for forgiveness. Aziraphale couldn’t give it now. The demon stopped asking, eyes dripping onto the angel’s chest.</p><p>He was glad when the demon’s pace increased, glad when the demon’s shouted, a strangled and raw sounding thing, and glad when Crowley slumped down, red hair brushing against Aziraphale’s sweaty skin. Within seconds, Crowley was scrambling away from the blond as if he had been burned, lurching away and clutching his groin.</p><p>“Let us go, Gabriel,” he spat with all the strength of a cat that had just been swept downriver, only narrowly avoiding being dashed across the rocks by a stroke of luck. “I fulfilled my end of the deal.”</p><p>The archangel hummed, a faux look of contemplation on his face. “Sure. I will. Eventually.” He snapped his fingers and Crowley was restrained again, quickly whisked away from Aziraphale by Gabriel’s lackeys. Gabriel approached him once more, palming himself through his slacks.</p><p>Aziraphale had no choice but to take it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesAKillerQueen98">ShesAKillerQueen98</a> for the idea for shoe-licking! Couldn't have done it without you.</p><p>If you made it this far, thank you for reading!<br/>Comments and kudos are not mandatory but they are much appreciated and they make my day! I might not respond to every comment due to anxiety (also I'm very awkward, sorry) but I appreciate them.</p><p>Next chapter will be Crowley's.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>